A Broken Whisper
by Flutterbypav
Summary: Blaine leaves in the middle of the night, leaving a heart broken Kurt behind. Based on Last Kiss, Taylor Swift.
1. Chapter 1

"_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th the beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms..."_

_Day - 1, July ninth 1:58 am._

"I love you, Kurt."

Kurt could feel Blaine's lips ghost over his ear and his breath fan over the side of his face. Smiling Kurt breathed out a sigh and just as he was about snuggle down further the arms holding him began to release him. Whimpering Kurt tried to move further back following the warmth of his boyfriend only to feel the bed dip and rise back up again, leaving behind a cold breeze and the feel of his heart constricting. Looking up he saw the time reflecting on the ceiling_; 1.58 am, Saturday, July ninth, 2011._

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice came out hollow and croaking due to the sleep. After the sound of rustling in the other room he staggered out of bed and slumped to the door finding the apartment barely lit and a Shadow heading towards the door. "Blaine, where are you going? Is everything okay?"

Blaine turned around and the look on his face made Kurt cover his mouth in hope to stop the sob from breaking through. Blaine's face lit by the light of the small lamp sitting near the door, showed no emotion, an empty canvas. In his hand there was a small bag, no doubt filled with some clothes to do him until he got to where ever he was headed of to.

"I love you." Was the last thing he said before he opened the door and seemed to hesitate, giving Kurt a chance to run to him. Throwing his arms around Blaine's waist he could feel the older man freeze, his breath hitch and stutter out unevenly.

Kurt could feel his tears roll down his face, unable to wipe them away. He tried to move around to the front of Blaine, try to look him in the eyes, try to see and find out what was going on. Blaine held his head down look not looking up to meet Kurt's eyes.

"Blaine..." Kurt couldn't finish off his sentence, but truth be told he didn't even know what he was _going _to say. Instead he looked down and hugged Blaine feeling like this would be the last time he would ever get to _this_.

Leaning his head against Blaine's chest, Kurt could feel the erratic beating of his heart, Kurt willed all this to be a nightmare and the beating of Blaine's heart to stop and calm down, but of course Kurt knew that this was real, how could it not be, the fear of losing Blaine was pumping through his blood a mile a second.

Kurt took a deep breath and looked up at Blaine, who was still looking any where but him. Another pain shot through Kurt's' heart.

"I love you to, I love you, I love you so damned much Blaine, I really do." The sobs broke through and he ducked his head into Blaine's chest again,leaving him feel hopeless and the control leave him with every passing second. He could feel Blaine shift around him and his hands lie on his back, just holding him, no comfort, no warm, just holding him.

Kurt looked up one last time and stopped breathing. Blaine was looking at him, looking at him in the eyes. Blaine's eyes seemed to show off a deep sea of lost emotions, although none of them were playing on his face and Kurt knew that he was trying to hold back his true feelings, and that seemed to hurt more than anytihng, the fact that Blaine was willinging hiding this from him. Kurt took a deep breath again and closed his eyes, trying to stop his tears from falling and from the look in Blaine's eyes. The look was killing Kurt and he had know idea _why_ he was getting this look, why this was even happening in the first place.

Opening his eyes again he saw Blaine still had not looked away but there was one emotion Kurt could see in his eyes. Pain, deep heart wrenching pain.

On impulse Kurt leaned in and pressed his lips to Blaine's and after a few seconds he could feel Blaine return action with deep need of his own, as if Blaine was trying to remember the taste and feel of him. Kurt had never felt Blaine kiss like this and it made his heart seem to break even more, he knew this was it their last kiss, their last goodbye.

Blaine's hand rose until it was wiping away the fresh round of tears on Kurt's face. Kurt closed his eyes once again welcoming the light touch although he felt like he was falling off a high building knowing he is about to hit the ground. He didn't think he could with this, this was Blaine, the man he had been with since he was seventeen, his high school sweetheart, his soul mate, his friend, his _best_ friend, his lover. _His_.

Blaine finally broke off the kiss, leaning his head against Kurt's, but Kurt didn't dare open his eyes yet, fear was holding his steady, helping him from screaming and yelling at what was going on, why was he leaving, why now. Blaine had said he loved him, so why is he leaving?

Kurt could feel Blaine stroke his cheek and the hand fall from his face. Eyes springing open and began to shake his head and whimpering again, this can't be happening, Blaine can't just leave, this was his home too, they both lived here with nowhere else to go, they had lived here for seven years, made a perfect life, had a perfect life, loved each other, no they still love each other they just have to.

The smile that was on Blaine's face was not one of happiness or sadness, it just seemed to be there to comfort them both, make it seem that this was the right thing to do.

Kurt let go of Blaine, he didn't know why or how he did but that smile seemed to shut him down. Leaving him feeling empty and emotionless, this was it in a few steps Blaine would be gone, out of the door and away.

As Blaine began to move away Kurt's hand flew out grabbing him, but not stopping him just to touch him, just to feel him. Blaine's eyes fell to his hand and he squeezed it and let it drop, hanging there.

Kurt stood as still as he could listening to everything around him listening to Blaine breath, listening to his own heart beat almost out of his chest.

Blaine looked around the empty hall and moved forward only looking back once as his hand reached for the door handle. Blaine's own tears falling seeming less down his face as he opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He couldn't get his voice to work, couldn't get his brain to work, all he could think is, _"This is for the best, Kurt, I love you, I love you..."_

He could feel a sob about to break through his chest so he began to pull the door closed, and once the door made the faint click he knew it was done, Kurt would and could move on the way he was meant to with out having to deal with his problems.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't know what to do. Once he heard the door close there was a moment of silence before he heard a broken sob come from the other side of the door, and it took all he had not to pull the door open and pull Blaine back in and keep him in here.<p>

Kurt then felt his knees being to shake, or maybe they had already been shaking he really didn't know but they were certainly shaking now as was almost every other part of his body. He didn't think he could make it back to his bed, he didn't think he could sleep in the bed ever again, let alone for tonight, so he moved towards the couch and pulled the blankets that were neatly folded over the arms of the seat around him.

Curling up in a ball be grabbed the cushions and squeezed them tight before he finally let his tears and sobs run free.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips..."_

_Day- 2, July tenth 11:57 am._

The sound of thunder and rain pelting at the window made Kurt jump. He sat up grounding out a moan from his sleep position. _Why was I sleeping on the couch? _Pulling the blankets off him he starts to remember the night before and feels his whole body lurch forward, the thunder clashing horribly with the headache forming from the previous nights crying.

He begins to look around dazed, nothing seemed to have changed; there was still coffee cups sitting around the room, football and _Vogue_ magazines scattered about tables and the coats drying by the radiators from the walk both he and Bl-, he had been on the day before.

Standing up he looked at the door, his heart seemed to break. The image of them standing there, for a final goodbye stained in his mind.

As Kurt walked over to the bedroom door he heard a phone vibrate. _Maybe it _was _just a nightmare!_ Running towards the room he nearly tripped over a pair of Blaine's shoes, as he pulled open the door the room seemed so quite almost as if there had been some party going on and someone cuts the music, the room falls silent.

The phone buzzes again almost impatiently and Kurt sighs as he reaches for it. A text flashes up on the screen.

To Kurt:

From David: 9:37 am

_Hey bud, we found your missing person... just in case you were wondering. He won't talk to us about what happened, he just said he had to leave for a bit... Wes says hey by the way! Blaine doesn't have his phone on him, it's still in the apartment, said he didn't have time to grab it and asked if we could pick it up later on... is that okay? We won't come around til you say so! Hope your okay, we are kind of worried... like we're 'really' worried. Blaine's all pale and just sitting here nursing a coffee... Anyway give us a call or a text he says he does need the phone. Talk later man!_

Kurt felt his stomach drop, he couldn't have them over here, he didn't want to see anyone let alone the men who have Blaine. He spun around grabbing the bed sheets and pulled them off the bed, pushing them to the floor, he had a plan a very good plan.

After taking all the sheets off the bed and putting them in the washing machine, he began to tidy the already nearly clean apartment. After the blankets were put back where they belonged, and the sofa was fixed to a 'T', Kurt made his way back to the bedroom.

This would be the hardest part. He started to look around the room for his suitcase and found two, smiling the best he could at them he began to hunt around the room for the things that belonged to him, lifting socks out of the drawers, shirts out of the wardrobe and trousers from the shelves.

He didn't have the heart to just throw them all in, even if that was how he felt, his clothes still deserved to be treated right, and it was calming him down a notch, focusing his mind on something he takes his pride in. After an hour packing he had everything from the room that was his.

Even still the room seemed to look the same- Kurt never liked to have his things out in open, he liked to know they were safe, while Blaine always had something hanging out, or sitting by the bed. He had once told Kurt; '_it makes the house seem lived in and more homey.'_ So he let him have his ways, if only to see a grin appear on that handsome face.

Kurt wondered over to one of Blaine's drawers and pulled it open, looking down at the soft cotton materials that made up the sweat pants that Blaine took pride in. Kurt's hands brushed over them and he felt a tear run down his cheek. Seeing Blaine in his sweats (around the house, of course, not in public) was always a lovely sight to see. Kurt would smile and pretend to shake his head in mock disgust but run his hands through the silky curly hair, of his boyfriend and kiss him.

He pulled up a pair that Kurt knew Blaine was to short for, therefore had never worn them. He daren't knowing it would put all the hard work he had done at pulling himself together down the drain. Kurt felt like he shouldn't be doing this- hell he _knew_ he shouldn't be, but had to. After finding one of blaines unused tops, which was too old and too big to have ever been warn by him, he wrapped them up as well.

He lifted out his laptop and opened up the airline pages looking for flights back to Ohio, and he couldn't help the small grin that appeared on his face as he saw the next flight leaving New York to Ohio was in an hour and a half. This gave him enough time to pack what was left and leave before David and Wes turned up for Blaine's phone. He ran to the bathroom picking up his many creams, hair assortments and toothbrush. He smiled when he ran back and threw the things in the bathroom bag.

The smile slowly slid off Kurt's face when he realized he had to tell David they could come over, the only problem was he knew what they were like, they could already be here only waiting for his approval to let them in or they could be closer than he expects them to be. Kurt makes his mind up that he would answer them once he had everything in his truck and about to shut the apartment up.

Grabbing the two heavy cases, passport, phone and car keys he brought them to the stairs and sighed- this was going to take to long. Once he had finally gotten to the bottom he opened the front door to get assaulted with rain, lashing down on him and tearing at his clothes and skin. He pulled his suitcases over to the tuck and pressed the unlock button and threw everything in.

Once everything was in safely he pulled out his phone running back inside. He looked down and debated if he should phone David or text him, but he went for the latter, knowing he could just state what he wanted to.

To David:

From Kurt: 2:04 

_David. Key will be under mat. Door is unlocked. Lock it after please. I don't know where his phone is if your wondering. I've tidied up. Don't make a mess. Tell him its free for him to use again. It is his apartment and he needs it more than I do. You can 'Leave' your house in ten minutes. Don't leave now. _

He pressed send as soon as he was back in the apartment knowing he had given himself a ten minute gap to look around the place for the last time. He could feel his heart break a little more knowing that he might never get to see this place again.

A fresh round of tears slid down his face as he found himself sitting by the window looking down at the cars driving by. It was about two and on a Sunday he and Blaine would just be returning from their weekly walk, hand in hand laughing and giggling about anything they could think of.

Standing up he reached over to the pen and paper sitting by Blaine's football magazines.

_Blaine, _

_I think you may have noticed by now, but if not, well... I've decide that_ _I am moving back to Ohio. You need the apartment more than me- I know you do, you can't live with those boys- they would slowly drive you crazy in the space of half an hour!_

_I don't know why this happening and right now I know I should be furious at you... but I can't do that I love you to much; I love you enough to know that something made you do this and... I saw the look on your face Blaine, I don't think you meant it, you just had to do it... right?_

_My plane leaves soon and I have about two minutes left before the boys leave the house to get your phone. I may have borrowed sweats and a top from you... you know me nothing comfortable to wear... anyway I should get going._

_I love you Blaine, I really do, I told you that last night. _

_Love Kurt_

_x_

Kurt could see tear drops mixed amongst the ink of the pen but stood up and scanned the room one last time before he headed to the door. His heart was pounding and he didn't know if he could carry out his plan but he knew Blaine need his space... needed Kurt to be away from him.

So he walked through the door and grabbed the handle, much like Blaine had done the night before, and looked behind him as he closed the door and walked on. He held his head up high willing the tears to stop.

* * *

><p>Arriving at that airport about three, Kurt tired to pull himself together, <em>I've got to hold this together- at least until i make it home... at least. <em>He knew this flight would seem like the longest one in his life.

Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he froze, his mind going a mile a second. Pulling out the phone there was a text from David. Simply stating a _thank you, we will _and _everyone is here for him_. Just as he put the phone back an announcement rang out over his head telling Kurt that that flight was now ready for boarding. There was a part of him willing for Blaine to come and get him; yell his name, pull Kurt into the warm and safe embrace that always kept him safe know matter what.

Only Blaine _didn't_ show up didn't pull him into his arms and kiss him until he had no idea what was happening, all that happened was Kurt getting up and walking with his head down to get on the wretched plane that was seemed to me mocking him through the pouring rain.

* * *

><p>Kurt ran. There was no other word for it, he just ran. The rain was pelting at his skin once more and and it felt like small needles poking at his skin through his clothes. He ran to grab his suitcases' which had already been going around on the conveyor belt.<p>

Once he has everything he ran outside and hailed a cab, only now realising that he hadn't lifted his own car keys from the key bowl. He began cursing himself as the cabs seemed to not noticed the soaked and sobbing lost boy.

After many failed attempts a kindly looking old man pulled up beside him flicking the light so people knew he was now busy.

"Where can I take you?" He shouted over the roaring rain as thunder clapped over head.

Kurt told him where and the taxi man seemed to see the urgency in the younger mans face. The trip that should have taken half an hour only took fifteen minutes due to, the fast driving and the lack of people on the up at his own apartment the cab driver only waved him on when Kurt insisted that he take the fare.

When he headed through the doors he grabbed his keys, (having checked and looked for them every five seconds) and opened his door. Although no sigh of relief came to him, just a sob breaking through his chest.

Kurt began to pull the suitcases to his bedroom, and pulled them apart in a blind fury of tears, just trying to find Blaine's sweat pants and top. Falling back against the bed when he had found them he began to change into them, already feeling his mixture of emotions settling on, lost, heartbroken and empty.

He didn't know how long her sat there curled around Blaine's clothes but Blaine was all he could feel and smell. His sobs became more pronounced, it was almost as if he could feel Blaine holding him, against his chest and the only sound he could hear was his steady heartbeat , but no, he had to imagine Blaine was here, and that made so much harder.


End file.
